


Sharing Is Caring

by PinkandRed (LucyRed), Sammykh



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: 1 Flug 4 Black Hats, M/M, Multi, Rape Recovery, and background story that you’ll probably never get., gangrape, universe hopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-27 19:16:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12087594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyRed/pseuds/PinkandRed, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammykh/pseuds/Sammykh
Summary: “Number three, I believe it’s your turn.“Number Three smiles slowly, pressing his fingers together. "I elect to share.”“With who?”Three shrugs. “Whoever wants to.”“Is that ever not any of us?” Two scoffs.“All it is, then.”





	1. Whoops

Flug slowly lowers the arms he’d had crossed over his eyes as he tumbles forward, singed and smelling of smoke, into a room populated by several Black Hats, who glare mildly at him. 

“Uhh..” Flug stammers, eyes wide behind his goggles. One moment he’d been sure of his own death as his attempt at a reality-traveling machine ended in bright lights and sounds of explosions, and then the next….this…

All the Black Hats pull out their phones to check on their own Flugs, before speaking without looking up.

“Go clean yourself up, Flug.”

“Honestly, you’re wasting everyone’s time just standing there gawking.”

“What do you want, a welcome party?”

“The lab is unlocked.”

Flug stammers out a “S-sorry..!” and flees back to the lab which is thankfully unoccupied but looks closed for the day in spite of it being only noon.

“Well? Who’s idiot is it?”

“Not mine.”

“I sent a message to mine. All of ours are still at the convention together.”

“A new one then?”

“Unclaimed?”

“Well he certainly recognized us.”

“But is he marked?”

“I suppose we’ll have to check.”

“And if he’s not?”

“Number three, I believe it’s your turn.”

Number three smiles slowly, pressing his fingers together. “I elect to share.”

“With who?”

Three shrugs. “Whoever wants to.”

“Is that ever not any of us?” Two scoffs.

“All it is, then.”

“Four of us would easily kill him.” One argues.

“And if so? Who cares? If he does turn out to be unmarked, then he’s not being properly appreciated back home, is he? He may not even be missed.”

“Good point.”

“Three, it’s your turn. So you go check if he’s marked. We’ll be waiting for your message, and planning an..” One shuffles some papers. “..‘approach’.”

Three chuckles, and nods, before following the path of the fleeing Flug.

* * *

Flug ducks out of the chemical shower, toweling himself off quickly and jumping into his briefs and pants, which were thankfully undamaged by the explosion that he somehow survived.

He pushes his damp hair back, letting out a breath and pulling on a spare lab coat. What if the others think he’s dead? After all there was an explosion and then Flug was gone…

Shit. What if one of  _them_ was dead?! Mostly his concerns are for Demencia, not for the indestructible bear or demon…she’s a nuisance certainly but he doesn’t want her  _dead_..

Flug drags his hands down his face, giving a shaky sigh. He needs to calm down..

“Doctor Flug?”

Flug raises his head, holding the lab coat closed over his bare chest (his shirt was embarrassingly unsalvageable) and anxiously rubbing at his exposed face. He hasn’t yet had time to dig around this lab for a spare bag, though he did put his goggles back on, as the damage hadn’t been too bad. “H..h-hello uhm…sir..”

“Is this your first time out of your own universe?” Three asks neutrally.

“Y-yes sir..”

“What about your Black Hat? Do you know if he has? Have you been marked? How does he treat you?”

Flug shakes his head, wearily rubbing the back of his neck. “No, he hasn’t been outside the…no, I’m sure he hasn’t.” He processes the other questions. “..m..marked me..?”

“I take that answer as a no.” Three grins, walking closer. “And the last?”

“….” Flug draws his shoulders in, looking at the floor. “H-he treats me fine, sir.” No bruises that anybody might see, though the doctor does dress exceptionally modestly.

Three chuckles. “What a safe answer.”

“Y-you’re familiar with universe travel then? C-can you send me home?”

“So soon? You just got here~” Three says, leaning forward until he is inches from Flug’s face.

Flug finds himself blushing, and he ducks his head lower. “I-I….I have work to do, s-still..”

“Is there any harm in taking a break?” Three asks, smirking.

“A uhm…a break, sir..?” Since when did Black Hat know what a break was?

* * *

One, Two, and Four all receive the same text. ’ _Unmarked_.’

Two grins. “Well then.”

One gets up wordlessly as Four chuckles, and he leads the way.

* * *

“So, how did you come to be here?” Three asks, placing a finger under Flug’s chin.

Flug obediently lifts his head, having one too many scars there from resisting the silent command before. “I-it was just a..a-a side project…exploring the p-possibility of…of other realities..” He avoids eye contact.

“Well, you succeeded.” Three praises.

“Uhm…y..y-yes I..I sh-should probably let my boss know..”

Three swipes Flug’s phone from his hand as the door opens. “There is no rush.”

Flug looks over in alarm as the other Black Hats enter the darkened lab, the light from the hallway illuminating them in a very uncomfortable way before the last one in shuts the door and shuts them all in darkness again.

Flug’s pupils shrink. He’s going to die.

“Why so frightened?” Three asks with a grin as one of his tendrils wraps around Flug’s wrist.

Flug continues saying nothing, drawing his shoulders in and shutting his eyes.

“The poor thing is shaking.” Two coos, stroking Flug’s hair and chuckling as he flinches away.

“He thinks we’re going to hurt him.” Four muses, prying Flug’s grip on his lab coat loose and exposing his bruised and slashed chest.

“This one has been abused, as evident by his answer.” Three coos, letting a tendril stroke Flug’s cheek.

Flug’s chin trembles and he gives a quiet yelp as Four drags his tongue over his exposed neck, “Wh-what..” The scientist’s teary eyes dart from monster to monster.

“How lucky of us to have such an adorable one stumble in, unmarked.” Three muses, before pulling Flug into a kiss.

Flug makes a noise in his throat that well expresses his alarm and confusion as his arms are grabbed and pulled back by Four.

“And so innocent.” Two adds, looking Flug over with a covetous expression. “He’s still yours to take first.” He reminds Three.

One begins undressing Flug as Three presses closer. “Not even a single complaint.” Three says as he grinds his hips to Flug’s.

Of course not. There’s four of them and one of him. If there’s anything Flug has learned it’s to never try and say no.

He never thought this would be something he’d be biting back instinctive rejection to though.

He whimpers as his pants are pulled down, and Four chuckles at the little cartoon airplanes dotted across the fabric.

“Relax, I will only hurt you if you want me to.” Three coos as One mutters, “Softie.”

“Oh he wants it.” Two sneers. “When do they not?” He kicks Flug’s discarded coat aside and moves in, kneeling and dragging his tongue up Flug’s chest, teeth scraping the skin.

Flug stays silent.

“He’s not going to make those delicious sounds if he is to scared to even get hard.” Three reasons, wrapping an arm around Flug’s waist.

“We’ve barely gotten started.” Four retorts, gripping Flug’s hips from behind and grinding against him. A staggered yelp is drawn out.

Three pulls Flug back into a kiss as he grinds again.

Flug whimpers, eyes darting between the circling Black Hats and the one currently toying with his tongue.

Three give a pleasant hum as he sends a tendril to coil around Flug’s dick.

Flug yelps sharply and tries to pull back, only to back further into Four who gives an amused chuckle.

“Where are you going?” One muses, before biting into Flug’s shoulder.

Flug briefly breaks free from the kiss, struggling to pull his arms from Four’s tight grip, “P-please-”

Three chuckles, and the coil around Flug’s dick starts pumping. “Begging already~” He purrs.

One shifts his form into black smoke and wraps around Flug, many arms and hands materializing from the darkness and rubbing against Flug’s skin.

The others seem to be able to still move through most of One, all of him being like smoke except for the parts of him touching Flug. The scientist whimpers as a tendril (he can’t tell who it belongs to) prods at his lips, and he turns his head away, shuddering as he feels multiple strokes along his neck and sides.

“I think he is almost ready.” Three says with a smirk, and a tendril starts prodding at Flug’s ass.

Flug gives a sob as his underwear is pulled down and Two spreads his legs, getting on his knees in front of Flug with a purr.

“Oh? Something the matter Doctor?” Three asks, pulling off the goggles and wiping away Flug’s tears.

“I d…I d-don’t…w-want…” Flug hiccups.

Four scoffs, squeezing Flug’s arms tighter and biting lightly at his neck, but not hard enough to mark him - that is going to be Three’s privilege, at the end of all this. Supposing Flug survives.

“Sure you do.” Three coos, caressing Flug’s cheek before kissing him once more, the tendril at Flug’s ass pushing in slowly.

Flug gives another sob, shaking his head until One forms hands to hold his head still, stroking his hair and occasionally tugging at it. The scientist yelps as Two circles his tongue around his member, squeezing his hips and then taking it into his mouth.

“Is he going to fight, do you think?” Four asks in a low growl, claws scraping at the untouched flesh of Flug’s rear. His tone is eager.

“I’m surprised he hasn’t already.” One says through a voice that echoes around the small group.

“Obviously he’s frightened.” Two muses, pulling back for a moment and massaging Flug’s thigh gently with his fingers, “Look at those bruises on his chest. Such lovely, deep colors.”

“He probably isn’t used to such treatment.” Three coos.

“Are you going to fight?” Four growls in Flug’s ear, earning a sharp flinch and a whimper but no response.

“Maybe he is too terrified?” One asks.

“Clearly.” Two says, amused at the shaking he can sense in Flug’s muscles. “The poor virgin.”

“Not for long.” Three muses.

Flug’s breath hitches fearfully, and he tries to pull his head away again as the tendril goes back to pushing at his lips.

“Don’t be a little  _bitch_.” Four hisses sharply in his ear.

One holds Flug’s head in place to allow the tendril reach. Flug tries to keep his jaw locked shut, closing his eyes tightly as another muted sob shakes him.

“Poor thing.” Three coos with a chuckle as One pinches Flug’s nose shut.

Flug’s eyes water further until he eventually has to gasp in a breath, choking as the tendril pushes its way in forcefully.

“Good boy.” Three praises as One releases Flug’s nose.

The tendril in Flug’s ass starts thrusting.

Flug yelps through the gag, pulling his hips forward and only pushing further into Two’s mouth. He starts breathing harder as Two begins sucking, trembling violently as he feels the sharp teeth scraping him. Three begins licking and sucking at Flug’s neck. One bites at several places at once on Flug’s back and torso.

Flug starts sobbing as the sensations become overwhelming, struggling to breathe as what he assumes is Four’s tendril shoves further down his mouth.

“Just enjoy yourself.” Three says as the tendril starts thrusting faster.

Flug just cries harder, eyes widening in panic as he feels another appendage wriggling in next to the first already inside him.

“I want him to scream.” Four growls.

“You can wait your turn.” Three scolds.

Four gives another growl, digging his claws further into Flug’s skin. “He can take it.”

"Sure if you want him dead before you get your turn, go right ahead.” Three snarks.

“You underestimate him.” Four forces his way in, ignoring Flug’s yelped protests. Two spreads the human’s legs wider to ease the pain, chuckling.

Four rubs his tendril against Three’s in begrudging atonement before starting to thrust as well, growling hungrily.

“No patience.“ Three rebukes with a growl, thrusting faster as well.

One continues rubbing and biting at Flug’s skin. Flug starts crying harder as the pain increases, barely acknowledging whatever pleasure he can feel through Two’s administrations and just begging it to be over.

” _You_  wanted to share him.“ Four retorts.

"Only because I assumed breaking him right away was a mutual faux pas.” Three complains.

“He’s hardly broken.” Four rolls his eyes. “I’ve fucked weaker humans than him much more violently and they lasted hours still.”

Three rolls his eyes. “Fine. Just don’t complain to me if it ends all too soon.”

One growls. “Will you two stop bickering?”

Flug shuts his eyes, brow furrowing deeply as he tries to zone out.

“So childish when you’re impatient.” Two agrees, though he sounds more amused than annoyed. Deciding Flug is sufficiently aroused, he blocks off any chance of orgasm and adjusts the human’s position, sitting Three on the floor and guiding Flug’s head between his legs. Two removes Four’s tendril from the human’s mouth, holding his jaw open to take Three between his lips instead as Four straddles him from behind.

Three groans as he slips his member into Flug’s mouth.

“Suck, Flug.” Two passively instructs, using his tendril to gently massage the human’s member. “You can manage.”

Flug whimpers, hesitating.

“Well?” Three prompts, running his hand through Flug’s hair.

“Go on. It will be over sooner.” Two reaches his hand forward and teases Flug further.

The scientist shivers, shutting his eyes and tentatively starting to suck.

“Mmmh…that’s a good boy~” Three praises.

Four starts thrusting faster, growling in satisfaction as Flug clenches.

Three’s grip on Flugs hair tightens as he begins thrusting into the human’s mouth, moaning.

“Good.” Two praises. “You can come when he does. Faster.”

Flug takes a deep breath and applies his tongue, pressing his lips down harder. Three lets out a louder moan, shuddering as he grows close.

“Remember to swallow.” Two reminds.

Flug chokes at the rush of bitter cum that fills his mouth a few seconds later, struggling to choke it down at his angle without choking. Four gives a growl from behind, and to Flug’s shame he feels his own arousal growing at the sensation of being filled up from both ends.

Three pulls out, and lightens his grip on Flug’s hair. “It seems my turn is up, for now.” He coos, pulling Flug into a quick kiss, before standing. Four removes himself as well, moving back and watching hungrily but with a satisfied expression.

Flug just coughs weakly and slumps to the ground with a whimper. One materializes into his “earthly” form and takes Three’s place, grasping Flug’s dick, and pumping it. Two releases his grasp and Flug cums with a pathetic cry, hips jerking as he’s ridden through it with One’s hand. One inserts a tendril into Flug, and sends another to force its way into the human’s mouth.

 _'Please make it stop.’_ Flug starts sobbing again as his member continues to be pumped even after his release, the over-stimulation pulling feeble mewls from him as he tries to move his hips away from the hand.  _'I want to go home please_ stop _..’_

Three kisses his cheek as One starts thrusting faster.

“I love it when they cry.” Two muses as he watches.

“It is rather adorable.” Three muses.

One is too busy moaning to roll his eyes at the sentimentality.

“He’s starting to bleed.” Four announces, grin widening.

Three chuckles. “Makes me want a taste”

“Don’t let him pass out.” Two reminds. “At least not until we’ve all had a turn.”

One’s tendril in Flug rubs up against Flug’s prostate, earning a reluctant moan from the scientist. It’s only momentary pleasure over all the agony though, and his vision starts growing blurry.

Three slaps Flug to shock him awake. “He is starting to fade.” He warns the others.

Flug whimpers as Two gets up and returns with a small syringe. He injects Flug without warning, and the scientist yelps as the dose of adrenaline shocks him awake. One groans as Flug jerks in place.

“How handy.” Three muses.

“We’ve had practice here.” Two chuckles, licking around his mouth as he listens to Flug’s frantic whimpers.

“You think two shots will make him fight?” One asks, grumpy expression twitching up slightly.

Two chuckles, “It will certainly make him need to move more.”

“Why hesitate?” One comments, before letting out another moan.

“Very well.” Two gets up again.

Flug whimpers sharply and shakes his head frantically, trying to beg through the tendril muffling him.

“That got him going.” One chuckles, thrusting quicker.

Flug tries to pull away from Two as he approaches with another shot, but this barely inconveniences Two and he injects him easily.

“Be careful not to overdose him.” Three warns.

“Two doses is far from an overdose.” Two retorts, grinning in delight as Flug starts thrashing.

One moans louder, gripping Flug’s shoulders in tight, puncturing grips. Flug bites down as hard as he can on the appendage in his mouth, rationality fading.

One strikes Flug hard across the face. “Do that again, I dare you!” One growls.

Flug chokes, tears falling freely from his eyes as his scrapes his nails against the tile, trying to drag himself away. One climaxes, moaning and curling forward.

Flug gasps and starts hyperventilating as his mouth is freed, scratching at the floor until his fingers bleed,  _“S-stop!”_

“Why would we stop? It’s Two’s turn.” Three coos.

“Mm, let him beg.” Two says as he pulls Flug up, sitting down in a chair with the shaking scientist in his lap. “I rather like iit~”

“Want a helper?~” Three asks with a smirk, walking up.

“Hold his arms, thank you.” Two nods.

Flug sobs, trying not to resist as his muscles shake violently, “P-please..!” He begs, unable to see through the tears in his eyes, “P-please I w-want to g-go h-home..!”

Three gently takes Flug’s straining wrists. “No promises, but if you survive this we will take you home.” Three assures, pulling Flug’s arms behind his back and securing them with a tendril.

Two purrs and sucks at Flug’s neck as he starts crying harder.

“I-I d-don’t want to d-die, p-please don’t k-kill me  _p-please..!”_

“Don’t die then.” Three says unhelpfully.

Two wipes away the scientist’s tears as they fall, chuckling in dark amusement before penetrating him with three coils at once without warning, relishing the screaming. Three purrs as well at the sound, and nips at Flug’s neck, licking and sucking.

Flug’s continued mantra of 'no’s and 'please’s go ignored, eventually stopping in favor of simply crying and screaming as the pain reaches a new pinnacle.

Three slides tendrils around Flug’s body, writhing against his skin in a manner meant to be soothing and comforting but it only makes Flug feel more sick.

* * *

Two takes his time finishing, chuckling as Flug slumps against him after being forcibly brought to orgasm two more times.

“Four, did you orgasm?” Three asks, taking Flug in his arms.

Four nods shortly as Flug’s head falls against Three’s shoulder.

“Round two or nay?” Three asks as he coddles the human. “I am not sure he will be able to live through a round two…”

Flug shakes his head, “P-please no..p-please please n-no..” He begs, voice breaking.

“So what? There’s infinite numbers of him.” Four argues.

Two shrugs. “I see little loss.”

“…I rather like this one though…” Three murmurs.

One scoffs. “You get attached to every Flug that comes in here.”

“There will be others, Three.” Two insists. “And it’s not as though this one has reason to be fond of you. We may as well use him.”

Three looks down at the quivering Flug in his arms. “…I suppose you’re right…” He murmurs reluctantly.

Flug starts breathing faster, pupils shrinking as Three starts to put him down again.

The lab door slams open, and Five steps in, followed at a few feet by his Flug. “And what, exactly, is  _this_?” Five asks in a low growl as Three stands back up quickly, tightening his grip on the scientist.

“Just a little fun.” Four says with a grin.

“You and your Marked come to join in?” One asks.

Five scowls. “Absolutely not. Can I leave on a simple errand without you turning to animals? Who’s Flug is this?”

“Unmarked and here on his own.” Three explains, holding the Flug a little closer to his chest and silently relieved at Five’s intervention.

“And none of you thought to simply send him back, with perhaps an invitation to his Black Hat to strengthen our numbers? Not that he is likely to accept one now, thanks to you idiots.” Five turns on the lights to the lab, “Flug, fetch clean clothes for this one.”

“Yes sir.” The Marked Flug nods and heads off, hoping his boss will manage to stay out of a fight.

“Who made you the boss.” One grumbles, walking up to Three and reaching for the shivering Flug. “I can fuck an unmarked Flug as many times as I want.”

Three steps back from One and gives a small snarl of his own. “He’s tired.”

“It is  _my_  Flug that rendered this meeting of universes even possible, need I remind you.” Five growls, “And at any time I please I can have him end these meetings if they are all going to be orgies the moment I turn my back. I’d think you had no self-control at all.”

“I will wash this one off.” Three says, walking towards the door of the lab’s chemical shower.

One scoffs. “Just because your Flug is nothing more than your fuck bitch, doesn’t mean we can’t waste a timeline or two to satisfy our own wants.”

Five gives a loud growl in his throat, claws lengthening. “ _ **You-!**_ ”

“Sir.” Marked taps Five’s shoulder, raising an eyebrow at him and not flinching when he turns around and hisses violently out of instinct. “…are you done?”

“I’m surprised he doesn’t wear a collar.” One continues.

Marked merely gives a short chuckle at that, unphased by the taunts and mostly amused at how easily his boss gets angry when his Flug is being ridiculed. “The clothes, Mr. Black Hats.” He holds up the stack, and then sets it on the counter next to Three before pulling out a scanning device and taking a read of the barely-conscious Flug. “I’ll set up the transporter to take him back to his home universe.” He announces, walking through the rest of the monsters to the aforementioned machine at the back of the room.

* * *

Three turns on the shower and carefully holds Flug in once the water warms. “Alright, let’s get you cleaned up before we take you home~” A few of his tendrils begin lathering soap over Flug’s body.

Five folds his arms and watches carefully while Marked powers on the machine and enters in the correct universe coordinates.

Flug shivers and squirms uncomfortably at every touch, trying to keep his crying muffled. The Black Hat that has most recently joined reminds him more of his real boss, and he feels the urge to be braver and more composed around him.

Three chuckles quietly, letting his claws roam. “You really were fun. Perhaps I  _will_ see you again~” He murmurs quietly into Flug’s ear.

Marked shifts his jaw subtly as he stays next to Five, a barely perceptible shudder running down his back as he forces himself to watch with an indifferent expression. It’s far too familiar. Like watching his own history from an outside perspective.

His stomach twists a little and his chest shudders slightly as he swallows down bile and folds his arms tightly.

Three sucks at Flug’s neck, leaving a little magic behind as a secret mark. “Let’s rinse you off now.” He purrs.

Flug struggles to stand on his own feet as he’s set down, leaning heavily against the shower wall as the water cleans him off. His chin trembles but he bites down hard on his lip and refuses to let himself cry anymore. He’s going home. He’s going home he’s going to be fine. This is going to be over and he can forget about it.

Three watches hungrily as Flug rinses off.

* * *

One scowls at Five. “You can’t protect them all you know.”

“I can keep you animals from fucking everything that moves while on  _my property_.” Five shoots back with a hiss.

“Sir.” Marked murmurs.

“On  _your_ property perhaps.” One says, before making eye contact with Marked.

Marked resists the urge to narrow his eyes and instead denies eye contact all together, sighing quietly.

“What you do in your own universes is your own business. But while we have these meetings on my territory, I will expect you to at least pretend to have at least a speck of restraint.” Five hisses. “Flug, send him home.”

“You needn’t concern yourselves with other Flugs.” One grumbles.

Marked moves forward as the other Flug finishes toweling off, helping the trembling scientist back into his clothes. He takes out a small syringe and gives him an injection. “For pain.” He says as flippantly as possible, presenting him with a spare bag and goggles from the back closet before leading him over to the transporter.

* * *

“..a-are they…c-can they bring me back?”

Marked looks up at the other Flug, “….hypothetically.”

Flug’s pupils shrink and he hugs himself. “O-oh god.”

“Get yourself marked.” Is the only advice imparted to the molested Flug before he’s sent home in a brief flash of light.

Three waves as Flug vanishes, smirking.


	2. The Shitty Wrap Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things get sort of resolved a little bit in a way at the end there  
> heckin idk

Flug reappears on a pile of debris, which he recognizes as the area of his lab that must have exploded when he activated the machine. He stares around with a blank expression, legs wobbling slightly. There’s a rushing noise in his ears and an acidic taste in his mouth as he takes a step forward, wondering where anybody is. “H…h-hello..?” He calls, desperate to see a face from home. Even Demencia’s. “I-is anybody h-home..?”

“You  _are_ alive!” Demencia’s voice cuts through the air. That is his only warning before she tackles him.

Flug cries out in pain as his sore body is knocked down onto the hard floor, but he hugs her anyway - something he  _never_ does - and buries his face in her hair, clinging to her tightly enough that it actually hurts her a little.

She is momentarily stunned, having expected to be shoved off and chastised. “You uh…you alright?” She asks.

“N…..n-no. N-not r-really…”

“Not surprising.” She chuckles. “Your whole lab is practically gone!” She exclaims as she attempts to sit up.

Flug lets her, holding his aching chest and drawing his knees in with a wince. “O-oh god….h-how pissed i-is he…?”

“Not as pissed as I thought, but still pretty pissed. Also, you don’t look very charred up, were you behind a wall or something? Is that why I couldn’t find you? Boss couldn’t find you either and the bear was very worried and-”

“I…th-the machine w..w-worked…”

“Ooooh, the timey one!?” She asks, bouncing a little. “What was it like!?”

“Not..n-not a time machine..” How many times has he had to explain this. “R-reality travel..v-very different…” Flug stands slowly, wincing sharply whenever he moves his legs. He needs to lie down.

She rolls her eyes. “Whateverrr, just answer my question!” She demands impatiently, albeit grinning. “What was "other” me like!? Come ooon I wanna know!“

"I…I-I didn’t see any other Demencias, o-or 5.0.5s, or cambots…it…i-it wasn’t…i-it wasn’t good, o-okay? L-let’s leave it at that…” Flug leans against the wall, “Wh-where’s 5.0.5.?”

“Dunno, somewhere searching for you?” She says with a shrug. “What made it bad? Was it like, devastated by an apocalypse or something!?” She gasps. “Were there people wearing sexy survival gear!?”

“N-no. S-seriously can you c-call him or something? I’m…I-I’m hurt.”

“Oh, right!” She smacks her forehead with the palm of her hand before pulling out her phone and texting the bear.

Flug nods, surveying the lab damage again. “O-oh he’s going to  _kill_ me…”

“Well, he  _might_ go easy on you since you are injured.” She tries.

“’M-might’..” Flug echoes in agreement. “Wh-where is he?”

She shrugs.

“…does he think I’m dead?”

“It has been an hour or two since the explosion. It may have crossed his mind like it did for me.” She admits.

“I-it’s only been two hours..?” Flug drags his hand down the side of his bag, shuddering.

“Uh, yeah? Why you have to ask? Were you sucked into a time vortex? Or did wherever you go have a different way time works? Was it faster there? Or is here faster? How long-”

“I w…w-wasn’t exactly keeping t-time..”

“Why not?” She asks. Before Flug can answer however, 5.0.5 hurries into the room with a medkit.

Flug gives a sigh of relief, eyes closing. “Th-thank god…” And then he promptly drops into a dead faint in the bear’s arms.

* * *

Flug wakes up some time later in his bed, 5.0.5 and Demencia dozing nearby.

It was a heavy enough sleep that he didn’t have any dreams or nightmares. He’s sufficiently patched up now, and it seems he was probably injected with more pain killers in his sleep. He cuddles up to the both of them, burying his face in 5.0.5’s fur and hugging him.

The bear wakes up long enough to wrap him in a hug before falling back asleep.

Then the door slams open just before Flug can doze back off, “FLUG!”

The doctor jerks with a slight scream, flailing as his ankle is grabbed and he’s dragged off the bed and out of the room,  _“S-sir I’m sorry o-oh god don’t kill me-!”_

“What the  _hell happened_!?” Black growls once they are at the office.

Flug hurriedly pulls the blanket (that he’d been wrapped up in gently courtesy of 5.0.5) around himself, huddling on the ground and avoiding eye contact. “It….i-it worked…”

“And yet destroyed half the damned lab!”

Flug winces, “S-sorry sir…that…th-that wasn’t m-my intention…”

Black yanks Flug to his feet. “Well?”

Flug gives a violent jerk, drawing in his shoulders, “I-I don’t kn-know what went w-wrong I-I promise I’ll g-go look at it r-right now if you w-want though there’s r-really not much to technically look at e-except debris b-because the machine b-blew up entirely-”

“You said it worked right? Where did you end up?”

“…I…I-I don’t know s-sir..” Flug turns his eyes away.

“…You don’t know?” Black growls..

Flug shuts his eyes tightly, “I-I mean i-it looked l-like our u-universe? I-I don’t know…c-coordinates o-or anything…”

“Tell me more.”

Flug swallows, hugging the blanket tighter around himself. “Wh…wh-what do you w-want to know…?”

“ _Everything_! What do you think!?” Black snaps.

“I…” Flug bites his lip. “I-it’s hard to r-remember…”

“Tell me what you  _do_ remember.”

“…it…i-it was dark…uhm…I…” Flug forces his eyes open, staring at the ground. “…th….there were four of you…a-and then a fifth but only after…everything…”

“Everything?”

“It’s r-really not important s-sir..”

Black grabs the front of Flug’s shirt roughly. “ _ **I**_  will decide what’s important you idiot!”

Flug keeps his chin ducked, whimpering. “Y-yes sir..” He sniffs, trying not to let the thickness in his throat escape. “I…they w-were having some s-sort of meeting…th-they told m-me to go get c-cleaned up s-so I w…w-went to the lab to use the chemical shower…a-and when I got out I w-was wondering h-how to get home a-and then one of them…f-followed me into the lab and started asking m-me questions…”

“What did he ask?”

“H-he asked if…i-if I’d ever traveled realities before…i-if you had…I-I guess it was common for him a-and the others…I s-said no, and th…th-then he asked if you’d m-marked me…a-and how you treated me…”

“Marked you? What did he do after?” Black growls.

Flug swallows tightly, “The…the other o-ones came i-in a-a-and…and I th…I th-th-thought they w-w-were g-going to k-k-kill m-me b-but…” Flug chokes, putting his hands over his eyes and fighting desperately not to start sobbing.

“So that’s why that  _smell_ is all over you.” Black grumbles to himself, anger growing at the mere thought of someone else trying to claim what’s his.

Flug abruptly gives a sob, suddenly unable to control the flood of tears and hiccups that’s been aching to come out. “I-I’m s-sorry sir I’m s-s-sorry..”

“Save it for the bear!” Black snaps, throwing Flug back from him at the sight of tears. “Go back to your room. You are in no state to continue.” He dismisses.

Flug flees immediately, but avoids his room. If Demencia and 5.0.5 see him like this it’s just going to make them ask more questions. He goes to the lounge instead, sitting down on the sofa and burying his soaked bag in a pillow.

* * *

Demencia hesitates. She had followed the two once the loud noises woke her, and now she was standing at the entrance to the lounge, listening to his sobs. Taking a deep breath, she enters, and pokes his shoulder.

Flug jumps, shaking his head and pulling away from her.

She flinches back. “Flug! It’s just me!” She assures.

“G-go away. Go away I…I c-can’t talk. I can’t. P-please leave m-me alone.”

“I know…I heard.” She says a bit sheepishly. “I just thought you might not want to be alone…you don’t have to talk or anything, and if you really really want me to I can lea-”

“Y-you  _eavesdropped_?!”

She nods, rubbing her arm. “I just wanted to know what happened, I didn’t know it was  _that_ bad…”

Flug draws his knees up onto the couch, hugging them tightly. “H-he was so d-disgusted w-with me..”

She sits next to him on the couch. “Well…I’m not.” She says.

Flug wipes fruitlessly at his eyes from under the bag, hiccuping. “H-h-he’s never g-going to want to e-even look a-at m-me ag-gain..”

She soft-tackles him in a hug. “I don’t think he feels that way. I’m sure he was just put off by your crying is all.” She tries.

“H-he hates m-me so f-fucking m-much alr-ready a-and now h…h-he…” Flug starts hard-crying again.

Demencia curls up around him, resting her head on his arm.

“Th..th-they weren’t e-even l-like him… th-they were so f-fucking  _creepy_ a-and they t-talked about m-me like I w-w-wasn’t e-even there…l-like I w-was a f-fucking  _a-animal_!”

“Did they even speak to you after the first questions?” She asks.

“O-only to tell m-me how to s…..” Flug buries his face in her hair again, weeping.

“….do you want me to kill them?” She asks, rubbing his arm.

“D-Demi you literally c-c-couldn’t..”

She scoffs. “Well, I could try.”

“A-and leave m-me with no one t-to talk to.”

She sighs. “I see your point….. Maybe I can convince our Black Hat to kill them!”

“Th-there were f-four of them he…h-he’d get h-hurt I don’t w..I don’t w-want th-that..”

She sighs. “I’m sorry…”

“It…i-it’s never g-going to happen ag-gain but I d…I d-don’t know how long…h-how long it’ll t-take before I c..c-can forget…”

“Didn’t you build a memory ray that one time?” She asks. “For the client with the lobster hands?”

“Y…y-yeah…yeah I did…b-but the prototype…e-e-even the b-blueprints…”

“Right…the explosion…” She hugs him tighter. “Well, maybe…” She trails off, trying to think and coming up with nothing.

“D-do you think h-he’s going to k-kill me?” Flug asks in a small voice.

She shakes her head. “No, you’re too smart to kill.”

He sniffs again, hugging her tighter. “I f-feel so disgusting..”

“You’re not though. They’re the gross ones.”

“…I th-think I want a-a shower..”

She sits up. “Are you still hurting? I can carry you to your room, then 5.0.5 can help you in the shower.” She offers.

Flug nods. “P-pain killers are wearing off…” He rubs his neck with a shudder. “…a-and this spot really burns for s-some reason..”

She nods, and picks him up carefully. “I promise I won’t trip.” She says with a small grin as she makes her way to his room.

Flug holds onto her tightly, feeling the after-cry numbness sinking in.

“I’m glad you’re not dead though. I was starting to get worried. The bear was already crying after the first hour.” She converses as she walks down the hall.

“M-mhm..”

Demencia sighs quietly but continues talking, giving him something to focus on besides his own depressed thoughts.

* * *

A few days later Flug wakes up in the middle of the night to an agonizing burning in his neck. It hurts so much that he wakes up and immediately screams, holding his hand over the skin that seems to be on fire.

This alerts Demencia, who was asleep at the foot of his bed to stave off nightmares. She jumps up in an instant, looking around the room wildly for the non existent assailant, before turning to Flug. “Flug? Flug! What’s wrong?” She asks, turning on the light and rushing over to his side. She pries his hand off his neck to see what was hurting him.

There is a bite mark that she didn’t see before, the skin around it is pitch black and smoking, like there’s a hole in Flug’s neck.

“Flug…your bite is burning you!” She pulls out her phone immediately, sending a group text. “Holy shit.” She curses so she can stay calm.

“Wh-what do you m-mean?! Wh-what b-bite?!”

“There’s a- dammit, phone,  **load**! There is a black bite on your neck.” She says as she sends the text and tosses the phone on the bed, only to run into the bathroom to get a wet rag.

Flug starts clawing at the bite as the pain becomes overwhelming, drawing blood as he tries to tear the skin off.

She hurries back into the room. “Hey! Flug don’t do that!” She scolds as she pries his hand off to press the cool rag to the bite.

The water evaporates from it almost immediately. Flug starts screaming as the burning pain begins to travel down to his chest, burning the skin as it moves and draws another black line across his flesh, trailing under his shirt.

“What the fuck…” Demencia mutters as 5.0.5 and Black Hat burst into the room.

“Let me see.” Black says, pushing her off the bed and tossing the rag aside.

Flug writhes in agony as Black Hat gets on the bed, struggling to choke in breaths. Black Hat eyes the black line trailing from the bite and tears Flug’s shirt off.

A message finishes being written into the human’s skin.

_**‘Come home.’** _

“B-but he  _is_  home…” Demencia whimpers.

“That son of a bitch.” Black growls. “Flug, listen to me. Do you want this mark?” Black asks, drawing out his claws and tapping the scar on his neck.

Flug struggles to focus through his haze of agony, eyes locking onto the monster’s claws and pupils shrinking. “D..d-don’t l..l-let him…sir.. _p-please_!” Flug chokes, the tips of his toes flickering out of existence for a second.

“Boss! He is starting to vanish!”

“Shut up!” Black snaps at Demencia, effectively shutting her up before he turns back to Flug. “I need to concentrate.” Black begins murmuring under his breath in an unearthly language, before tilting Flug’s head to the side. “This is the point of origin?” He asks Demencia.

She nods.

“Flug, do you accept my mark?”

Flug can hear something along the lines of 'accept’ and 'mark’ and nods his head, only going off the hope that Black Hat is trying to help him.

“Then this is going to hurt.” He growls before tearing into the bite with his claws, hoping he isn’t too late.

Flug screams louder as the skin at his neck is torn and Black’s teeth sink in deeply. He sees bright lights in his vision, and only realizes he’s clinging to Black’s shoulder when his grip suddenly disappears as his hand begins flickering.

Black growls when Flug starts vanishing.  _“Why didn’t you tell me he marked you!”_  Black yells, placing his hand over the wound and healing it before Flug could bleed out. At least the remarking worked, Black should be able to follow after once he arrives.

Flug tries to grab onto his boss frantically, pupils shrunk to pinpricks, “Don’t l-let him take me j-jefecito don’t let him please I don’t want  _him I want to be here I want **you** please-!” _Flug sits up and tries to latch onto his boss, and then vanishes.

Black holds up a hand to silence Demencia before she can respond, and he grabs her wrist, and he wraps a tendril around 5.0.5 before closing his eyes. Where is he….

* * *

Three chuckles as Flug fades into view, resting on top of the mattress of Three’s own bed. “Hello again~” He greets with a smirk, sitting beside the blood-soaked doctor.

Flug shrinks back immediately, eyes darting around his location. Where is he? How can he get out?

“Welcome to my home!” Three greets excitedly. “Here we won’t have any interruptions. ”

Flug likes interruptions. Interruptions are his favorite thing and he’s very upset that there won’t be any. “D..don’t you h-have your own F-Flug..?”

Three shakes his head. “Mine was killed in a plane crash years ago, before we ever had a chance to work together. Meeting so many different versions of you made me want one.” He grins. “And now I want no longer.”

Flug scoots back, scrambling to sit up. This isn’t good. This is very not good.

“Don’t worry, I’m not as rough like the others.” Three says, sending a tendril to lock the door in case Flug tries to make a run for it.

“P-please don’t.” Flug chokes. “P-please, I don’t w-want this.”

“Relax, I will be gentler than the others.” Three repeats as tendrils manifest and start squirming into Flug’s clothing.

Flug tries to pull them out, shaking his head. “Y-you can’t you can’t h-he  _marked me you can’t do this!”_

“…he did, did he?” The tendril pulls Flug under Three, and he inspects the new bite.

Flug trembles violently, breath hitching as he sobs quietly, knowing there’s nothing he can do to stop him if he decides not to respect the new label of ownership.

“Hmm, well we can be rid of that with time.” Three murmurs, before caressing the distressed Flug beneath him.

“N-no, please you d-don’t understand I  **w-want** his mark I…I don’t want to get r-rid of it, _p-please!”_

“Shhh, you will when you see it’s better here with me.” Three argues gently, before leaning down to kiss him.

Flug turns his head away, “N-no!”

Three chuckles, and holds Flug’s face in his hands before leaning in once more. Flug opens his mouth and bites down hard on the tongue that flicks at his teeth.

Three recoils, holding his mouth and wincing briefly. “Biting me is not going to change that you are mine now.” He huffs, opting to kiss Flug’s cheek. Maybe if he tries the affection thing more slowly..

“I’m n-not yours j-just because you  _raped me_!”

“I was your first, of course you are mine now.” Three frowns. That was how most human customs worked, wasn’t it? The first person to take a human was then bonded to that human until death and vice versa.

Maybe he shouldn’t have merely skimmed all those human culture books.

“Th-that’s not how it works!”

“You’re my territory. I claimed you first. Your Black Hat was too late.” Three argues stubbornly.

“I’m n-not  _yours_!” Flug yells again, shutting his eyes and struggling to pull himself out from under the monster, “A-and you ruined  _everything_!”

“You are only ruining it for yourself!” Three scolds, the tendrils pinning Flug in place, and rendering him immobile.

“I-I can’t e-even look at him a-anymore without r-remembering what you and the others did! Wh-what if…wh-what if something a-actually happens between him a-and me a-and I can’t e-even enjoy it because of what you did?!”

“You don’t  _need_ to look at him anymore. You are mine.”

“H-he’s going to come f-for me.” Flug whimpers, shutting his eyes and begging earnestly for that to be true. He didn’t say it out of confidence but out of desperation to give himself some sort of comfort.

“Why would he?”

“B-because he  _m-marked me..”_

Oh, right.

Three clenches his jaw, and sits up. “Stay here, I will be back with a spell to-”

Three is interrupted by the door slamming open.

Flug raises his head, giving a sob of relief at the sight of the monster bristling with fury in the doorway, _“S-sir!”_

Black Hat wastes no time in grabbing Three by the throat, and slashing his uncovered claws over Three’s face. That results in a snarl and the two begin fighting viciously.

Demencia follows, leaping onto the bed and tackling Flug in a hug.

“H-how did you  _g-get_  here?!” Flug gasps, clinging to her and watching fearfully as the two Eldritch monsters tear into each other.

“Boss tracked you through his mark, and he took us into a portal thing that had a lot of screaming in it and he told us not to open our eyes. We were only able to find this one because of his mark on you.” Demencia explains quickly as she picks Flug up and off the bed and carries him out as the forms of the Black Hats start to shift into more monstrous shapes.

“W-we can’t leave him to f-fight alone they’ll t-tear each other to pieces!” Flug protests.

“I’m gonna help as soon as I get you to 5.0.5.” She assures.

“N-no that won’t work h-he’ll kill you, let…” Flug pushes his way out of her arms, standing up on shaking legs, “H-he doesn’t care about you, I-I have to be the one to..t-to help. H-he’ll be more reluctant to hurt me. Wh-what weapons did you bring?”

“My mace and your favorite ray gun.” She beams, pulling said weapons out of her hair. “And then some~”

Flug charges up the gun to maximum power, taking in a deep breath to calm his fear before moving back towards the room, “S-stay back until he’s down. O-okay?” He looks over his shoulder at Demencia.

“Then I can hit him with my mace?”

“As many times as possible.”

She giggles, grinning. “I’m ready when you are~”

Flug nods, biting his lip and kicking in the door with his pistol raised.

…fuck. He can’t tell them apart.

That probably should have been taken into consideration before he burst into the room.

One Black Hat slams the other into the wall, claws digging into the other’s throat and tendrils lashing each other.

Oh fuck they were going to get each other killed…

Flug considers shooting both and escaping with the correct one but Black Hat might not be able to travel in whatever way he did to bring them here if he’s hurt as badly as this ray is meant to damage. But how is he supposed to tell them apart? Maybe if he drops something his real boss with be compelled by natural instinct to yell at him that he’s an idiot…

Flug’s eyes widen as the two are briefly shoved apart, and, shutting his eyes tightly, leaps in between them.

Both Black Hats are surprised, but only one grabs his arm tightly, claws digging in, and throws him aside.  ** _“Stay the fuck out of this!”_** He snarls.

There he is.

Flug immediately raises the gun at the Black Hat that stops and looks after him in concern and fires.

Three is thrown back, hitting the adjacent wall with a loud CRACK and falling to the ground. Demencia takes her cue and rushes in, and landing a hard hit on the downed Eldritch with her mace, screaming in delight.

Flug backs up quickly, looking at the other monster as he reforms, “..s-sir..?”

Black Hat whirls around, grabbing the front of his shirt.  _ **“Do you have a damned death wish you idiot!?”**_  He snarls.

“I-I knew if I could c-count on you to do a-anything it was to call m-me out on being a-an idiot sir. I didn’t know h-how else to tell you apart.”

Black Hat drops Flug, rolling his eyes, as Demencia leaps out of the way of Three’s tendril, before landing another hit with her mace. Flug picks himself back up, letting out a shaky breath and smacking the side of his ray to charge it up faster. “C-can we leave now, sir? P-please?”

Black nods. “Demencia, come.” He orders. She leaps away from her fight immediately. “Let’s go.”

She nods, and follows after as Black Hat grabs Flug’s wrist and leads the group to where 5.0.5 is guarding the portal. Flug holds tightly to Demencia’s hand when she offers it, breathing a weary sigh of relief and closing his eyes as he’s instructed before stepping through the portal.

He doesn’t envy whatever Flug ends up getting taken by that mess of a Black Hat they were leaving behind.

 

**Epilogue**

Three hasn’t felt pain this intense in a very very long time. Of course he hasn’t fought another Eldritch in a very very long time. He’s equally surprised and relieved when he senses himself beginning to black out, of all things.

His eyes close, and moments after, a pair of red sneakers flicker into existence near his head, and there’s a quiet, startled gasp. “…Black Hat..?”

FIN


End file.
